


Workin' at the X-wingwash

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, set pre-I Jedi
Genre: Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho washes his X-wing. Corran stares.





	Workin' at the X-wingwash

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day twenty-two prompt "swimming, bathing, or washing."

“We oughta put you on a recruiting poster,” Corran says, struggling to keep real awe out of his voice. He'd come out of Rogue Squadron's headquarters to find Tycho on one of the landing pads perched atop his X-wing, a hose draped over the nose. His shirt is missing, flight suit tied around his waist, and little flecks of suds and drops of water dot his arms and chest as he works at the fighter's canopy with a sponge.

Tycho grins down at Corran, and the sun in the bright blue sky behind him gilds his damp hair. “Are you flirting with me, Mr. Horn?”

Corran fights a blush. It's far from the first time he's noticed how attractive his CO is. Hell, they've half been in a relationship for going on four years, if it can be called that. But situations like this really bring it home again. “Maybe,” he demurs.

“Not on squadron time,” Tycho reminds him lightly as he goes back to work cleaning the ship. He picks up the hose and rinses off the transparisteel, then peers at it, looking for any remaining marks.

“Right.” That was the agreement they'd made when Tycho took command: they wouldn't let this thing between them interfere with their jobs.

“Not that I don't appreciate it,” Tycho adds casually as he moves along the X-wing's body to work at the droid socket.

Corran can't hide a smile. “Shall I pull my ship out and join you?”

“Wouldn't hurt. Then when we're done, we can go somewhere for dinner?”

“I like the sound of that,” Corran agrees.


End file.
